1. Field of the Invention
The invention refers to a device for joining and storing energy storage cells.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hybrid and electric vehicles need large amounts of electrical energy in order to be able to run an electric machine. Nickel metal hydride cells or lithium ion cells are preferably used as energy stores here. One possibility to design lithium ion cells is in the form of a prismatic soft pack. In this design, the cell is enclosed by a flexible envelope, typically made of an aluminium composite film. Such energy storage cells are arranged in a housing made of a material whose rigidity is higher than that of the envelope to increase their mechanical stability.